Hoenn High of Dreams
by Amethyst Fiore
Summary: May was hanging around in a forest, till she meets Drew, a cocky boy whom she extremely dislike. Misty is hoping to get together with Ash, while Marina wants to know if Jimmy likes her. How will things go?ContestShipping,AshXMisty,QuestShipping,DawnXKenny
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Drew

**Hoenn High of Dreams**

* * *

Hey, y'all! First of all, I don't really know why I chose this name for my fic, but I guess it's cuz Drew wishes May to like him(you will know soon why...), Misty wishes to get together with Ashy boy, and Marina wishes that Jimmy knew her _special_ feelings toward him… Why Hoenn High, you're wondering? Well, take a guess. ContestShipping is the main ship here, so…

Anyway, for their Pokemon, May has all her Pokemon with her, with the exception of Skitty, who's still with May's parents. For Drew, he has all his Pokemon too.

For Ash, he has…  
Pikachu, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal and Glalie  
Misty's Pokemon are…  
Azurill, Starmie, Politoed, Corsola, Gyarados, and Luvdisc.  
Marina's Pokemon…  
Faraligatr, Jigglypuff, Misdreavus, Togetic, Ninetales and Jumpluff(dunno, random choice of those three Pokemon… I just really thought she needed a fire and a grass type. And she definitely needs a flying type, yup.)  
And finally, Jimmy's Pokemon are…  
Typlosion, Beedrill, ?, ?, ? and ?(I'll add the Pokemon if I think of any…)

Oh, can't forget about this…their ages!

Maybelle Maple – 14  
Andrew Hayden – 15  
Ash Ketchem – 16  
Misty Waterflower – 16(Unusual. I know, many think Misty is one year older than Ash…)  
Jimmy Kenry(Eh, I just changed the last two letters of Jimmy's jap name) – 15  
Marina Krystalin(random last name I made up…Hehe...) – 15

Now, disclaimer, please!  
Misty: Seasons of April **do not** own Pokemon. If she did…  
Me: I would've added Drew and May confessing their feelings.  
Drew and May: –blushes–  
Drew: **What?**  
May: _Wha_-_**What…?!**_  
Me: Hee hee hee hee hee… -evil laugh-  
Ash: She scares me sometimes with her romance imagination…  
Misty: Yup.  
Me: Oh, if I owned Pokemon, I would have added Misty and Ash confessing their feelings too!! HA HA!  
Ash and Misty: -blushes-  
Marina: -sheepish sweatdrop- Someone, read already…?  
Jimmy: -watches Ash, Misty, Drew and May blush wildly-

* * *

A young brunette wondered around in a forest near Hoenn High. The girl had shoulder-length chestnut hair which was slightly curled at the ends. She was dressed in a school uniform: a navy pleated skirt and a white short-sleeve shirt. The shirt's sleeve ends had two navy stripes. The girl also had a ribbon hanging loosely over her collar. She had a plain pink sling bag hanging over her left shoulder, going all the way down to her right hip (_AN: like how the FRLG girl carried her bag_). Her sapphire eyes gazed at the sky, and she almost immediately look down away from the blazing sun.

This girl was May. She had always been the "good girl" of her class, but she really had an adventurous soul and personality, obviously known by none, other then May's best friends, Misty and Marina, of course.

The forest was not dense at all, but May still chose it as her hiding spot as not many people actually visit the forest; they would all rather go to the beach, or just laze around in their beds.

May, on the other hand, is very energetic. She would go outdoors whenever she can, whenever no one is watching her. Both her father and mother were perfect, and everyone expect her to be too. May was indeed perfect in school, but she has always kept her adventurous personality secret. It was something no one really understood about her. Not even Misty or Marina, the only people who knew everything about May.

May sighed with a relaxed expression on her face. She laid her bag down on the ground and sat on her knees, taking out her Poke Ball.

"_Go!_ Beautifly!" May tossed her Poke Ball. Her Beautifly emerged from the device. The butterfly Pokemon started to flutter above May.

May watched her Beautifly circling around above her with a smile. "Excited, huh, Beautifly?" May chuckled.

"Beauuu!" Beautifly continued circling around, nodding. The butterfly then landed down on May's head.

May gave a nod with a smile. "I just came up with another appeal for the school contest! Though, I don't think it's that quite good. Why don't you prove me wrong?" May asked with a smile. They were preparing for Hoenn high's hundredth contest. Obviously, this _was_ something for the co-ordinators to be excited about. May didn't care if she wins or not, as long as they did the best they could, the best performance they could present.

But from what she heard from Misty, it changed everything May used to feel; the winner of the contest will be awarded the Hoenn High Cup. The Hoenn High Cup used to be a Grand Festival Ribbon Cup which was won by the school's principle many years ago, which is why May was serious about winning the contest.

Beautifly nodded cheerfully and took to the skies once more.

"All right! Shadow Ball (_AN: Did I mention I would add some moves to their Pokemon?_) and Psychic!" May grin and shouted out to Beautifly.

Beautifly straighten her long, narrow mouth. At the end of her mouth, a black ball formed. The black ball was launched, and at that instant, Beautifly's eyes glowed as she used Psychic to hold the ball in mid-air.

"Now, intensify your Psychic!" May ordered, pointing at the Shadow Ball.

Beautifly's eyes shined stronger as the power of Psychic was intensified. The Shadow Ball exploded into sparkles, leaving a good impression on a certain _someone_ who was watching May.

"Great job, Beautifly!" May hugged Beautifly as she(_Beautifly_)descended.

"Beau-Beauuu!" Beautifly waved her short arms in the air.

May dug in her bag and took out a container with a blue liquid in it. May took the container cover off and urged Beautifly to drink it as her(_Beautifly_) reward for the perfect appeal.

Beautifly sat on the grass, drinking the liquid with her long, narrow mouth and a happy expression on her face. The liquid was just simply the liquid form of PokeBlock. Since Beautifly has such a long and narrow mouth, May had always been feeding Beautifly nothing but liquid.

May smiled as Beautifly drank the PokeBlock liquid. "Drink up! I know it takes lot of energy to intensify Psychic, so you deserve it!"

Beautifly looked up at May and smile back. She had just finished drinking the PokeBlock liquid, and is taking to the skies again.

"Beautifly, could you do the appeal one more time? I want to make sure that you are able to use it without problem." May asked with a pleading look.

Beautifly nodded. She knew May didn't mean that she doesn't trust Beautifly, but instead meant that she wanted to make sure Beautifly could take the pressure in using the appeal.

Beautifly launched another Shadow Ball, but a strong wind suddenly blew the Shadow Ball to another direction before Beautifly could use Psychic.

May had an "oh no!" expression on her face and looked to where the Shadow Ball was heading.

The Shadow Ball was actually heading towards a charming green-haired boy sitting on a tree branch. His eyes were closed and he had a grin on his face. The boy was around May's age, and was also in the same uniform as May. The only differences between their uniforms were that May had a ribbon on, while the boy had a tie, and obviously, he wore pants instead of a skirt.

A pink outline appeared around the Shadow Ball, and it stopped in mid-air.

May was quite surprised and turned to Beautifly, thinking that the butterfly was the one who stopped it.

Beautifly, instead, shook her head.

A purple Butterfly descended and sat on the boy's shoulder. The butterfly destroyed the Shadow Ball by using Psychic to push the black ball towards the ground, making it turn into sparkles that shine even brighter than how Beautifly did it, as if mocking May and her own butterfly Pokemon.

"Learn from your senior, _May_." The boy grinned.

May stared at him in shock. "How do you know my name?!"

The boy didn't say anything and just pointed at a name tag on May's shirt.

May looked at the name tag and sweat dropped, mentally hitting her head. _Oops. I feel so stupid now…_ May then looked up and squint her eyes to see the boys name tag.

"Draw…?" May raised an eyebrow, reading the name tag incorrectly.

"It's Drew." The boy smirked.

"Freee!" Drew's butterfly cried out.

"Return, Butterfree." Drew motioned Butterfree to return to her Poke Ball.

"Hey, were you watching me?! How long have you been here?!" May yelled at Drew.

"No. I've been looking for Pokemon to catch." Drew answered in a cool attitude.

"There aren't any Pokemon here. I've been here for two years, and none appeared here before." May smirked with her arms folded over her chest. "My senior, huh? You don't even know there aren't any Pokemon here!" She grinned as she unfolded her arms. Before Drew could reply, May looked at her watch. "Urgh, I have to go meet up with Mist and Marina…" May muttered to herself. "See ya! _And_, don't _ever_ tell anyone I was here!" May told Drew and grabbed her bag before running out of the forest on her white and pink sneakers.

Drew watched May's back as she ran off. He stared at her with a blank look before smirking.

* * *

May ran inside the school building, going to the area where her locker was located. When she reached to her locker, the owners of the lockers beside her own locker were there, waiting for a very late May.

"You're late again!" A redhead known as Misty yelled at May as she ran towards her and a blue-haired girl, who was known as Marina. Misty had orange hair tied in a ponytail on the side of her head, and had teal eyes, while Marina had light blue hair tied in two ponytails and also had light blue eyes. Both girls were dressed in the same uniform May was in, except Misty didn't wear a ribbon and wore a pair of orange and white sneakers, while Marina wore a sky blue ribbon and navy and light blue sneakers.

Misty was the typical tomboy among the girls, while Marina was pretty much a nerd, scoring extremely high in all subjects except physical education. May was good in all subjects and sports, except running, which was why she was always late in meetings and for classes.

"Sorry, Misty, Marina!" May stopped in front the two girls with her Beautifly flying over her.

"Oh, it's okay!" Marina smiled while Misty folded her arms over her chest.

"Where were you again?" Misty asked with a slight frown.

"Oh, I was at-"

Suddenly, May fell on her back. She looked up only to see Marina examining her shoe with a magnifying glass.

"Oh, that's easy! She was at _that_ place again!" Marina grin as she pointed at the little grasses stuck under May's shoe.

Misty and May sweat dropped.

"Uh, can you let go of my foot now, Marina?" May asked with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Oh! Sorry!" Marina let go of May's foot with her own sheepish smile.

"_That_ place again, eh? It's a weekend! We gotta _chill_, girls!" Misty said to them, moving her right arm like a wave when she said the word "chill".

"How?" They both asked in unison.

"Like this!" Misty snatched Marina's magnifying glass from her and threw it inside Marina's locker.

"Hey, you'll damage it!" Marina yelled.

"Oh, stop being such a geek!" Misty countered. Misty then turned to May with a sweet smile. "Now, you may gently place your bag in the locker," She said sweetly. "…Or I'll smash your locker open and throw that thing inside that dang locker!" Misty continued in a harsh voice. "Your choice!" Misty said in a smile.

"Okay, okay…" May rolled her eyes and inserted her combination on the lock, opening the locker. She took out all of her Poke Balls and put them in her pocket before placing her bag in her locker.

"Let's go!" Misty grinned and ran off, running outside the school building.

_Amazing how she runs like the wind…_ May silently thought as she ran after Misty with Marina beside her.

After the girls were gone, someone walked towards May's locker and slipped a piece of paper in her locker. The figure then walked off.

* * *

"So, what's the reason?" Misty asked.

"Huh?" May ignorantly asked.

"There's always a reason why you're late!" Marina said.

"Or rather, excuses…" Misty interjected. "Like that other time, you said that you saw a celebrity and spent hours chasing him, when really, you overslept." Misty continued.

"But there was one that was true!" May quickly defended herself.

"You mean the time when we were suppose to watch some Pokemon race together?" Marina asked. "That time, we agreed to meet up and the starting line, but we got the info wrong and were suppose to go to the finish line. Misty and I went there and told you by PokeGear, so you ran to the finish line, but by the time you reached there, we all went back to the starting line, so you had to run back again."

Misty tried to hide her giggles. "You sure suck at running, May!"

"Yeah, but who cares? It was suppose to be a Pokemon race, not a human race..." May frowned, muttering the last sentence.

"True, but you sure are better than cable!" Marina giggled.

"Ha-ha!" May sarcastically laughed.

"Sorry." Misty and Marina said in unison, trying stopped laughing.

"So, the reason?" Marina asked, repeating what Misty asked earlier.

"Some Drew guy held me up..."

"Oh, my god! Drew Hayden?!" Marina asked.

"Drew what?" May asked, raising her eyebrow.

"He is the most popular guy around here! Don't you know him?" Misty asked.

"Nope. I don't really care neither. Plus, he was extremely rude. I mean, he went saying "You should learn from your senior, May." and all that other stuff." May complained.

"Did you say "yes"?!" Marina asked excitedly.

May stared at Marina. "For the first time, you're actually acting dumb!"

"He _is_ your senior." Misty told May.

"He is?"

"Uh-huh. He's fifteen."

"Oh, that explains." May muttered. "By the way, where are we heading?"

"I was thinking…oh! Why don't we go swimming?" Misty asked.

At that moment, both May and Marina walked back inside the school.

"Hey, where are you two going?!" Misty yelled out.

"We're going to get our swimsuits, genius!" They yelled at her in unison without looking back.

Misty ran towards them. "Oh, right. But why don't you guys just go ahead? I got my swimsuit under my clothes!" She grin.

May and Marina rolled their eyes. _A real water lover…_ Marina thought. _She sure is crazy for water…_ May thought to herself.

* * *

After a few minutes, May and Marina returned to their lockers. They inserted their combination and unlocked the lockers. Marina took out her pale pink bag, which was empty. She placed her swimsuit and towel in her bag and slung in over her shoulder. May, however, just stared in her locker. Marina turned to her and blinked her eyes with a confused look.

"Something wrong?" Marina asked.

May didn't respond, but instead took a piece of paper out of her locker.

"Hm? What's that?" Marina asked.

"It's someone's PokeGear number_…_ Weird, this wasn't here before!" May answered. She looked at the bottom of the paper, and her eyes widen.

"What?" Marina asked and snatched the paper. "Drew." Marina read the word on the bottom. "Oh my god! This is his PokeGear number?!" Marina squealed in delight with her left hand on her left cheek. Marina let out yet another squeal.

"But how did he know where my locker was? And why give me his number?" May started to mutter. So many questions, no answers.

"Who cares?!" Marina asked with a grin.

May snatched the paper back and grabbed her PokeGear, entering Drew's number. "All right, then! I'll threaten to give his number to all his "fans" if he keep being so rude towards me!" May grinned as she entered his number. "Draw!" May entered Drew's name, though she misspelled it.

"It's Drew!"

"Well, since he gave me his number, I shall give him something else in return!" May grin. "And that's a nickname, Draw!" May grin once more.

"Haha, he's so gonna get it if he keep being rude!" She smirked.

"Wow, looks like you despise him greatly." Marina just stared at May.

"Something about him just makes me hate him so much!" May replied and placed her PokeGear, towel and swimsuit in her sling bag, then took the bag out and carry it over her shoulder.

"Why? Every girl in school is swooning over him!"

"Um, just don't know why. But his attitude just makes me so mad!"

"Ha, everyone thinks he's cute and cool. You sure are one of a kind!" Marina started grinning.

"I mean, serious! My dad is Norman, the powerful gym leader of Petalburg City, but I never boast off about it!" May ranted.

"Hey, do you think Drew likes you?" Marina asked.

"Nah, no way!"

"But you're a school celeb too!"

"Why would he like someone who hates him?" May rolled her eyes.

"Don't you know guys _do_ like you it they insult you?" Marina asked.

"Oh, then it's definitely not true! You have hardly any love experience!"

"Hey! You never had a boyfriend too!"

"But some guys _do_ fancy me, you know!"

"Yes, but you don't like any of them."

"So what?"

"So what, what?" Misty's voice asked.

May and Marina looked in front of them, finally noticing that they were already outside.

"Oh, nothing!" May quickly said. "Let's go, girls!" May told them and put her arms over their shoulders.

* * *

Me: Haha, I'm crazy for ContestShipping, PokeShipping, and QuestShipping!  
May: Me? Good in sports? –blushes out of embarrassment-  
Drew: It's true that you run slow.  
May: Hey!  
Marina: I'm a nerd?  
Me: Eh, your history isn't revealed anyway, Marina.  
Misty: I'm not _that_ tomboy-ish…  
Ash: If only it were true…  
Misty: -hits Ash with a mallet.  
Jimmy: When will I and Ash gonna appear?  
Marina: Soon, I hope! -giggles-  
Me: NEXT CHAPTER!


	2. Chapter 2: Wild Fans

**Hoenn High of Dreams**

* * *

Okay, chapter twoooo! Disclaimer, please!  
Marina: _Seasons of April_ **do not** own Pokemon.  
Me: Seriously, I **don't**!

* * *

As soon as the girls reached the school swimming pool, they changed into their swimsuits in the changing room. May wore a yellow bikini, while Marina wore a sky blue bikini. Misty, on the other hand, was just wearing an orange swimming costume. They left their bags somewhere near the pool, so that they won't get stolen.

May was lying on a beach chair, applying sunscreen to her skin. She was wearing a pair of fashionable pink sunglasses. When May finished applying sunscreen, she pushed her sunglasses up, making it sit on her forehead. May looked to her right, only to find a man gawking at the swimming ladies. He had tan skin and squinty eyes. He was quite tall, but what does May know?; that guy was sitting down. May stared at him, looking from head to toe.

"Pervert." She mumbled.

"Oh, did you say something?" The man asked. "Hello, I'm Brock."

"May." May merely said(_AN: Remember? Brock is much older, so he's probably like, in college! Naturally, May doesn't know him._). "Oh and nothing." May got up and walk towards the pool. She then turned back, wanting to tell Brock something. "By the way, you should spend less time in the sun." May said, thinking that his tan skin was sun burnt skin.

Brock just stared at May with an ignorant look as she called her Wartortle out, but went back to staring at the swimming "gorgeous" girls.

May jumped into the pool with a big splash. Wartortle jumped after. She sighed in delight. May then looked around for Misty and Marina. Misty was competing with another boy who had jet black hair, a boy named Ash. Ash was in the same classes as Misty, so naturally, they were friends. May sighed. She knew Misty didn't come here to swim leisurely. Yet again, the redhead was competing with another, wanting to see who could swim faster. May sigh once more as Misty's water Pokemon cheered for their trainer. She turned around and saw Marina, apparently toying with her PokeGear while sitting on her Faraligatr's back.

_Must be either talking to that Drew guy or that Jimmy…_ May thought and sweat dropped. Marina had a crush with a boy known as Jimmy. May really wondered why Marina even liked him. It's not like Jimmy ever wore a cape. _Ah, young love. Eh, but what do I know? Marina still is older than me._ May smile a little, while Wartortle giggled a little. They started to swim leisurely.

Suddenly, someone splashed out of the water right in front of May. Green hair, cocky smirk… It was him again. Drew.

"What are you doing here?!" May yelled.

"This _is_ a public place, you know!" Drew put his arm behind his head in a nonchalant manner.

"Not afraid of your "fan-girls" coming after you?" May asked, annoyed at his sudden appearance.

"Yeah, but," Drew stopped. "Have you got _that_, yet?"

"If you mean the N-U-M-B-E-R, yes. And if you mean the chance to threaten you, that's a yes too." May replied. "Why did you give it to me anyway?"

"To battle you." Drew grinned. "I seem to always been battling guys who usually say "you stole my girlfriend!", or girls who'll swoon over me sometime soon. You just seem like the only girl who won't go crazy over me."

"Good! From now on, you won't be hearing the sentences "Drew, I love you!", or "you stole my girlfriend!", or "Drew, please marry me", or… Forget it, the list seems endless anyway. But from now on, you'll be hearing "Drew, I hate you." May grinned.

Drew smirked. "Fine, then. I like your style."

"And trust me, I hate your personality." May gave a fake sweet smile.

Before Drew could reply, some voices suddenly yelled out. "Look! It's Drew!" The female voice yelled. "And May Maple!" A male voice yelled.

"Oh, great!" Drew sarcastically said. His eyes twitch the moment he saw how all the ladies looked at him.

"Flee time, Draw boy!" May whispered.

"It's Drew-"

May ignored Drew and quickly got out of the water, grabbing her bag. She return Wartortle back in her Poke Ball before running off.

"Hey! Wait!" Drew ran after May, only to get pulled into a bush. "Wha!" Drew yelled as he got pulled in.

"Shhh!" May shush Drew with her index finger in front of her lips. "Sheesh. You are just a boastful boy with Pokemon, but helpless kid without any." May rolled her eyes.

"Shut it." Drew frowned. "Aren't you like a "celebrity" too? With all those fan boys? I noticed some girls calling your name too, actually."

"The fame's my dad's not mine!" May frowned back. "I'm just Norman's kid, that's the only reason why girls and boys come after me. Girls want me to get my dad's autographs, while boys just want to date the daughter of a famous person."

"Well, you _are_ beautiful." were the words that escaped Drew's lips.

"Thanks. Wait, **what**?" May raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, um, I mean, my brother's a fan of yours. He kept saying how beautiful you are." Drew quickly said.

May stared at him for a few moments before holding her hand out.

"Huh?"

"If you have your PokeGear with you, give it to me. I'll enter my number to it." May said, proving how dense she was about Drew's comment.

"Oh. Just write it on my hand. Uh, if you have a pen with you, that is." Drew held his hand out.

"O-okay." May took a pen out of her bag and wrote her number on his hand. She was a little uncomfortable about holding Drew's hand for that moment, but does she even have a choice?

"All right, I'll call you whenever I want to battle."

"I might decline, you know." She grinned and peeked through the leaves of the bush. No one seem to be around, so May stood up and came out of the bush. She look back down at Drew. "Let's get out of here before someone discovers us." May said and ran off to the changing room. She was thinking of going back to her dorm room without telling Marina or Misty. She assumed that they must've noticed, judging by the amount of screaming fans.

Drew watched her walk off before walking over to another bush. In that certain bush he found his bag and lifted it up(_Drew hid his bag because he was afraid some crazy fan girl will steal it_), quickly running to the boys changing room.

* * *

_In the changing room/shower_

* * *

**_MAY'S POV_**

Why did I even give him _my_ number?! That was so against my will, but I still did it. I still did it… Well, I guess I can't threaten him and give his number to his many fans. Other than Misty and Marina, he's the only one who knows I'm not such a "good girl". And, he knows I go to the forest all the time. So…I guess it was all useless. Oh well. I'll just take him as warm-up for the monthly contest. Not just monthly, the hundredth contest! Tee-hee, I'm so going to win! If I practice more, it's a sure win! But…that Drew Shrine guy seem more skilled than me. Like the other time…when his Butterfree demolished the Shadow Ball, it was even more sparkly. Seriously. I bet he's a co-ordinator. Pretty likely, from the way he handled his Pokemon.

I sighed as I entered the shower. I shut the door and took my clothes off, letting my uniform hang over the top of the door.

After about fifteen minutes, I reached out for my towel in my bag, which was hung in the shower.

I then reached for my clothes, but…

…

It's…G-_gone_?!

**_DREW'S POV_**

I walked out of the boys changing room with a towel over my head. Hopefully, no one would recognize me anytime soon…

As I walked out, I noticed three girls giggling about something. Hm, wonder what they're talking about.

"Now, that May girl can't get in the way, for a short limit of time only, of course."

"Yeah, but she'll be greatly embarrassed!"

"Drew's ours now!"

I rolled my eyes at the last girl's sentence. These girls are just another bunch who think they have a shot at me. These fan girls are such a pain. Wait, what the first girl said… Aw, great! Everyone think May and I are a couple just because we talked to each other?! Oh yeah, how great is that!

I glanced one of the girls' hands. Wait, that uniform, and that name tag… They stole May's clothes, oh, now, how great is that?! Fan girls are such a pain!

"Hey look! It's Drew!"

"H-h-h-h-hi!"

"Drew, can you date me?!"

I rolled my eyes. Typical. I snatched the clothes that were in their hands, walking into the girls changing room.

"Oh my god, that's Drew!"

"No way! Drew?!"

Why do I keep being the center of attention? Not that I hate it, but I don't exactly like it. I don't seem to be able to do what a normal guy is able to do sometimes. Correction, all the time. Good thing there weren't many girls here. Most are probably swimming or…looking for me…

"Hey! Anyone there?! Someone stole my clothes!" A familiar voice yelled out.

I turned around the corner, finding a lone shower. Obviously, May was inside, shouting about her stolen clothes. I stretch my arm and placed May's clothes on the top of the door.

May immediately saw the clothes, her clothes. She quickly dressed up and got her bag, stepping out of the shower. She slightly back away upon seeing me, waiting in front of the shower. She just went pass me and walked out.

_**NORMAL POV**_

Drew walked out of the changing room, following May.

May turn around. "Why are you following me?"

"I'm heading to the school too, genius." He replied.

"Fine…" May turned around again and continued walking.

"Um, May? We've got a…problem…" Drew started.

"Huh? Problem?" May stopped and asked.

"Well, everyone seems to think we're a couple…"

"What?! You _can't_ be serious, can you?!" May yelled.

"Yeah, I can't believe neither."

"I can't believe everyone think I'm dating such a snobby kid!"

"Who are you calling "snobby?"

"You, of course! You have that "I'm the most important person" attitude."

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!

"Do toooo!! Anyway, we shouldn't be arguing about this! I guess we should be figuring out how we can "break up" instead…" May crossed her arms.

"Yeah… " Drew muttered.

"Hey! That's it! I'm a genius!" May hugged Drew, wrapping her arms around his neck. May quickly let go, realizing what she was doing.

"What?" Drew blinked as May let go of her grasp, slightly turning red because of the hug.

"We will pretend to date, then "break up" during a huge event!"

"Huge event? Like maybe the contest? Uh, and can we "break up" after the contest? I don't want my fan girls coming after me during such a important contest."

"Me too." May sighed. "So, what's the first step of our "date?"

"Holding hands, I guess."

"What do you mean, you "guess?"

"Can't be helped, I never had a girlfriend before. It's not like you had a boyfriend before! You don't know what's the first step of "dating."

"Can't be helped!" May copied him. "All the boys are either just huge fan boys, or snobby boys like you."

"Stop saying I'm snobby, klutz."

"What'd you say?! Anyway, meet me at that forest, same place!" May told him before dashing off to her dormitory room.

"Where are you going?"

"To changed my clothes. Even though I bathe just now, my clothes do stink, you know!" May replied before running off again.

* * *

Marina was toying with her PokeGear, seemingly ignoring all the fan boys running after May.

"Marina!" Misty yelled with her Corsola and Luvdisc beside her.

"Tee-hee, yeah?" Marina asked, giggling at something on her PokeGear.

"I think we should check on May. Those were some crazy fan boys. And, Drew was with her. I wonder what's going on..."

"Oh, Drew probably likes her."

"I didn't think he was chasing her…"

"Oh, not that! He gave her his PokeGear number."

"Woah, really?!"

"Yup, yup!" Marina said as she put her PokeGear away in her bag. "So, let's get changed, then we'll go check on May! She's probably at her dormitory room by now."

Misty nodded.

* * *

Me: There! Finished!  
Ash and Jimmy: Ya call that an appearance?!  
Me: Sorry. Ya two will probably be added in the next chapter. If not, the chapter after it.  
Ash and Jimmy: You're neglecting us...  
Drew: Play date, huh?  
Me: Anyways, review! Oh, by the way, Brock's appearance isn't just for humor. He would appear again at some time. I know, May's personality is a bit different, but here, she despises Drew. Till next chapter!  
May: Remember to REVIEW!! :)  
Marina: Yea, yea, review!


	3. Chapter 3: The PlayDate

**Hoenn High of Dreams**

* * *

Chapter threeee! Someone, disclaimer, please!  
May: _Seasons of April_ **do not** own Pokemon.  
Me: Yeah, I still don't own Pokemon... Anyway, read on!

* * *

May rushed to her dorm room, wanting to get change into some _proper_ clothes. She looked around the room. There were two bunk beds, a rather large table and a few closets. May's only roommate, however, was Marina. Misty stayed in another dorm room nearby.

She tossed her bag on her bed, opening the closet. _Hm, what should I wear?_ May thought, but she gave a second thought. _Oh, who cares? It's just a play-date!_

_'Bang!'_ The door slammed open. May spun around, realizing that it was the girl whose room was next door.

"Um, hi, Sandra…" May greeted, rather confused.

"Hi, May! Sorry for barging in, but…um, could I borrow something from you?" Sandra asked. She had a star hairclip clipped on her purple opal hair and had emerald eyes. She wore a lime green shirt under a lavender jacket, and a pair of pink shorts, which at first glance, looked like a skirt. Her feet had white socks on, clad in orange sneakers.

Sandra was new in Hoenn High, and was two years younger than May. Even though Sandra was young, she was just as skilled as May in contests, often giving advice to her own mother about contests.

"Oh, sure! But, what do you need?" May smiled, but then asked in confusion.

"Well, my PokeGear is acting a little screwed up, so could I borrow yours for a moment?" Sandra asked.

"Oh, all right." May took out her PokeGear from her bag, handing it to Sandra.

"Thanks!" Sandra smiled.

"Thanks? You do know I want something in return, right?" May grinned.

"Huh?"

"I'm going for a date." May said, not wanting to blow up the whole "play-date" thing.

"Oh, really?! Who's the lucky guy?"

_Heh, lucky? Oh man, I'll just have to blame on my luck to have met him!_ May thought. "Um, secret!" The brunette said instead. "Anyway! I was just wondering if you could help me pick my outfit."

"Oh, of course, May!" Sandra smiled. She looked into May's closet. "Woah…" The girl muttered under her breathe as she sweat dropped. All there was in May's closet were a few sets of the uniform, and some other plain clothes. "You sure have a lot of plain clothes…"

May just had a bewildered look on.

"Oh, no offense!" Sandra sheepishly smiled. "But you should wear something more…more…" Sandra searched her mind for the right word.

"Hot?" May asked.

"Yeah, that's it!"

"Like…what?" May glance at her wardrobe.

"Like…a cool dress! Or just something with a skirt. From what I see, the only skirt, or rather, skirts, I see here are part of the school uniform!" Sandra sweat dropped as she peered in the closet once more.

"Hmm…" May rubbed her chin. "Oh, yeah! My traveling clothes!"

"Clothes that travel?"

"No, I meant the clothes I wear while traveling."

"Oh, you mean that orange outfit with that green bandanna?"

"Uh-huh! Does that skirt count?"

"I guess…"

"Hey!" May peered behind Sandra as Sandra turned around. Misty and Marina walked in, in their uniforms.

"What's going on?" Misty asked.

"Oh, uh… I tell you in a second!" May grabbed some clothes from her closet, running into her dorm room's bathroom.

"O—kay… What's going on?" Marina repeated Misty's words, asking Sandra this time.

"May said she was going on a date, so she was asking me to help pick her outfit." Sandra replied, pressing some buttons on May's PokeGear, wanting to call someone. She accidentally pressed the wrong buttons, coming across May's Contacts. "Hm? What's this?" She stared at the word "Draw."

"Oh, that's-" Misty quickly covered Marina's mouth.

"_Secret_, remember?!" Misty whispered angrily.

"Oh, right…" Marina whispered back. "Oh, that's just May's little brother's, Max, number! Max loves to draw, so May entered his name as "Draw!" Marina replied nervously.

"Oh, but…" Sandra looked back at the PokeGear. "Here's Max's number, so…"

"Uh… Oh, Marina, you're so forgetful! It was Max's friend!" Misty quickly resorted.

"Oh, yeah! I'm so forgetful!" Marina exclaimed, putting up some bad acting.

"Um, all right…" Sandra stared at the two girls, confused. She let it go by her, deciding not to ask anymore.

Misty and Marina sigh in relieve, though Sandra didn't seem to notice.

Sandra pressed a few more buttons, calling her mother. "Hey, mom! I'm going to visit today!"

"Oh? That's great, honey!" Sandra's mother, Savannah, replied.

Mother and daughter chatted for a while, but the bathroom's door suddenly screeched open. "Oh, uh, mom? I got to go now." Sandra said, hanging up. She looked up and smiled at May.

"Well? How's this?" May asked the girls. She was wearing a sleeveless orange top, which had a vertical white stripe on it and two Poke Ball logos on it. Along with the top, she wore a pair of black shorts. The brunette also wore a green bandanna over her chestnut hair, and black and white gloves on her hands.

"Cool! You look great!" Sandra smiled, walking towards the brunette, handing the PokeGear to her. "Thanks for lending me your PokeGear, May. See you!" Sandra said, running out of the dormitory room.

"No prob.! Bye!" May smiled back as Sandra headed for the door. May took out a green waist bag from her closet, strapping it around her waist. She placed her Poke Balls, PokeGear, PokeNav and PokeDex in her bag, turning to Marina and Misty.

"Guess I'm ready!"

"Ready for your date with Drew?" Misty asked with a smirk.

Marina giggled without a single word.

May signaled the two girls to come closer. Misty and Marina went closer, knowing May wants to whisper something. "It's a play date!" May whispered softly.

"Aw, such a pity! I thought you two _were_ dating!" Misty smirked, not believing May's words.

"It's true, okay? We need to "break up"(quotes with fingers) in front of everyone, so first, play date!" May told the two girls.

"Oh, really, really?" Marina asked with a grin.

"Believe what you want, but what I said is true." May said, walking towards the door.

As soon as May disappeared out of the door, Misty and Marina started to whisper to each other.

"Think what she said was true?" Misty asked.

Marina hesitated to answer.

"_NAH!_" The two girls said in unison, absolutely not believing May's words.

* * *

Drew lethargically flipped through his closet, wondering what to wear. He was going on that "date" with May, that girl he just met. He sigh, clearly annoyed about what his fans thought: he and May together? They only just talked to each other! Drew sighed once more, flipping through his clothes as the screeching sound of the hangers rubbing against the steel rod of the closet annoyed one of his roommates.

"Drew, stop it already!" A sixteen year old brunet covered his ears with his pillow as he lie on his bed.

Drew turned to his annoyed roommate. He smirked and continued moving the clothes, continuing the screeching noise. _Boy, it's so fun to annoy __Gary__._

The brunet known as Gary tossed and turned in his "sleep," annoyed at Drew. He sat up, tossing the blanket aside. "Stop already, okay?!"

Drew chuckled. "Ha, it's a Saturday, Gary. I thought you would hang out with your fan girls?"

Gary groaned. "Ugh… Not this time… The history teacher is driving me nuts! She makes me go dizzy with all those dates, and events, years…"

"Okay, I get it." Drew interrupted. He thought about Gary's history teacher, Mrs. Smith. That lady… She was one of the strictest teachers in Hoenn High. Even if her student was a celebrity, she wouldn't give any exceptions.

"I'm just tired… So please… STOP THAT NOISE!" Gary yelled, collapsing on his bed.

Drew rolled his eyes. He turned back to his closet, finally deciding what to wear. _I don't think she'll really care what I wear, so this should do!_

* * *

_Hm, wonder where May is… _Drew thought as he went to the same spot where he met the brunette.

"Hey!" Drew spun around, and his emerald eyes met May's sapphire eyes. May stopped and took a good look at Drew, her eyes scanning him from head to toe. Drew was wearing a turtleneck black shirt that had sleeves that reached his wrist. He wore a lavender jacket over his black shirt, and aquamarine denims. Drew stared back, scanning her from head to toe as well.

"…Hi, May." Drew finally said in a calm manner.

"Hi," May smiled back. She was actually beginning to hate Drew less for some _unknown_ reason that not even May know. "So, um… Are you sure this whole "break-up" thing is gonna help us?"

"You were the one who suggested it."

"No, all I said was that I wanted to "break-up," that's it."

"You _mentioned_ it, anyway. But I think it would work…"

"It'd better. I don't want people thinking I'm dating _you_, the most conceited brat in all of Hoenn." May mocked.

"And I don't want people to think I'm dating _you_, a plain girl who has to hide her true self in this little forest." Drew scoffed.

May lower jaw dropped open at that comment. She glared into Drew's emerald eyes as Drew glared into May's sapphire eyes. "What?! I don't hide my tr-"

"Well, you _are_ here, not in your usual "good girl" attitude." Drew interjected as he started to smirk.

"Ugh! Impossible brat!" May stomped her feet in rage and punch the air in a downward movement, walking pass Drew to reach a log. She kicked the log in rage, greatly affected by Drew's words. She continued to kick the log till the log started to get damaged. She stopped for a short break, panting.

"Woah. For a "good girl," you sure are strong." Drew commented, staring at the damaged log.

May spun around in anger, flames in her eyes. "Don't call me a good girl!" May shouted. "Fine! I hide my true self! So what?!" The brunette yelled, tears welled up in her sapphire eyes. She fought back the tears. She can't let _Drew_ see her cry. Not _him_ out of all people. He was like her new-found archenemy. If he were to see her cry, he would probably laugh about it for as long as he lives. He would make fun of her, and tell everyone about it. She would never let him see her cry, not on her life.

Drew had a flabbergasted look on his face. He then started to grin. "It was just a comment. Come on, you're not going to be a crybaby, are you?" He smirked.

May gave it a thought and nodded. Drew was right. She can't just cry over little things that others say. May wiped her tears away with her right arm. "R-right. Right…" May nodded again. She brighten, turning to Drew. "Thanks."

"Heh!" Drew flicked his green hair. "It's only right for a "boyfriend" to encourage his "girlfriend," right?" He smirked.

The brunette's smile faded at Drew's comment. "Thanks a lot…" She said with sarcasm.

Drew smirked. "So, are we going to practice this whole "dating" thing already?"

May smiled and nodded. "What's first?"

Drew held his hand out without a word.

The brunette stared at his hand, then back up at the green haired boy. "You were serious about that "holding hands" thing?!"

Drew rolled his eyes. "Yeah, of course!"

May hesitated. The dreaded thought of holding hands with Drew just makes her shiver in fright. Slowly, on instincts, her hand reached out, grabbing Drew's hand. _Hey, this isn't so bad…_

The two teenagers stared at each other's hand, obviously deep in thought.

"So, um…" May began, wanting to break the silence. "Tell me again, how many days till the contest?"

"Uh, about eighteen days, I think." Drew replied.

"What?!" May quickly let go of his hand. "I have to hold your hand for eighteen days?! That's about two hundred and sixteen hours!" May yelled, only counting twelve hours of each day.

Drew just blinked his emerald eyes. "Well, if you don't want everyone to think that we're dating, just do it." He said firmly.

May gave a long sigh. "Fine…" She pouted, taking his hand in hers. _I **hate** fans…_

Drew smiled softly. "All right. Next…" Drew used his free hand to throw a Poke Ball. His Masquarain emerged, hovering above May and Drew.

Masquerain silently grin at the sight of his master holding another girl's hand. _Haha, a girlfriend, eh?_

"A Masquerain?" May kept her eyes on the hovering bug Pokemon. "Oh, I know!" An idea quickly formed in May's complex mind. She dug in bag, searching for her Poke Ball. She tossed the device in the air as Beautifly emerged.

_Ooh! One for me, too!_ Masquerain thought and flew over to the elegant black butterfly. Masquerain circled Beautifly once before bowing, as if asking her to dance with him. Beautifly smiled and bowed back, as if saying "yes."

The two bug Pokemon started to circle around each other, doing some kind of dance.

"Aw, isn't that cute!" May squealed as she watched the two Pokemon gracefully danced around each other.

Drew didn't reply. He instead smiled as the two Pokemon danced around in mid-air.

Suddenly, a question crossed May's mind. She turned to Drew, wanting to ask him something. "How is _this_ the next step?"

"Well, couples usually have Pokemon who are couples too, so…" Drew continued watching the two bug Pokemon dance, replying May without eye contact.

"…So you called Masquerain out…?" May interrupted.

Drew nodded.

"I don't think this is such a good idea… I mean, when we "break-up," will Masquerain and Beautifly still stick together?" May asked with a somewhat concerned look.

"Yeah, but we don't have to be together for them to be together."

"True, but…"

"No buts. Just go according to plan." Drew interrupted.

"Uh," May hesitated to answer, unsure of what to say. "Mm!" May nodded.

The two bug types stopped and bowed again, seemingly finishing their dance. Beautifly flew back to May, sitting on her head. Masquerain hovered to Drew, sitting on his right shoulder.

"Hey, Beautifly. Had a nice dance?" May asked with a smile. Beautifly nodded happily. It was quite obvious that the butterfly had taken a liking to Masquerain. May smiled back, turning to Drew.

"…What?" Drew asked, a little uneasy about her stare.

"Can we let out hands go now?" May asked. They stared into each other's eyes, their cheeks starting to redden.

"Uh, yeah," Drew quickly let go of her hand before the stare could continued.

May glanced at her PokeGear, realizing it was already five P.M. "Five already?" May muttered under her breath. "Going to be dinner soon!" The brunette stretched her arms.

"Well, uh, want to join me for dinner?" Drew managed to cough up the words.

"Haha, do you eat in your dormitory room? Where your fan girls can't find you?" May chuckled in a joking manner.

"Heh, of course not. I, a school celeb', obviously dine in refine restaurants." Drew smirked.

"Hah. Nah, I'll pass. I don't want to receive death glares from your little fans!" The brunette giggled jokingly. "Well, bye! See you tomorrow!" May waved, walking away. May turned back to the path with a sigh. She actually enjoyed that little play-date.

The green haired boy watched May walked off, sighing. He looked over his shoulder, noticing that Masquerain had been staring at Beautifly as May walked away. "You really took a liking to her, huh?"

* * *

Me: Little note: Sandra and Savannah are from the episode A Fan With A Plan.  
May: So good to see her again!  
Marina: Would be even better to see you and Drew date for real, May!  
May and Drew: -blushes-  
Me: PokeShipping would probably come up in next chapter. Be patient, people...  
Misty: Yes! -whisper to herself- Now I can date Ash...  
Ash: Ooh? What's that?  
Misty: I said, review, people!

* * *

**!!AUTHOR'S NOTE!!**  
Possibly PenguinShipping in next chapter, or in the next-next chapter... If you hate the shipping, you might want to ignore those PS parts... Ehehehe...


	4. Chapter 4: Out on a Date

**Hoenn High of Dreams**

* * *

Yes, chapter four! Disclaimer!  
Drew: _Seasons of April_ **do not** own Pokemon... Get on with the story...  
Me: Read on, everyone!

_BY THE WAY, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK..._

Permanently Scarred and cherryblossumanime for reviewing, and the nice comments!  
Thank you all so much! :) Now, read on!

* * *

It was a warm Sunday morning for Misty. She never liked in the heat, but one thing good about it was that so she could use it as an excuse to go swimming with her Pokemon. Misty sigh. Tomorrow, it would be "good-bye, weekend."

She glanced down at her PokeGear. _Hm… Would he like to go swimming today, I wonder?_ Misty went to her contacts on her PokeGear. _May, __Marina__, Daisy, Violet, Lily and…_ She mentally read out her contacts, the last three being her sisters', when her eyes rested on a number.

"Ash…" Misty mumbled.

"What?" A familiar voice asked.

The redhead looked up, her cerulean eyes meeting a pair of brown ones.

"Waah! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Misty yelled, taking a step back. There stood Ash, being ever-so-dense as usual.

"Well, sorry. But you were in a daze, and I called out to you numerous times, though you remain oblivious."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Hey, wanna come with me to the beach?"

"Strange, I was on my way there with Jimmy and Brendan."

"Brendan? You mean that kid who used to like May?"

"Yeah, he isn't _exactly_ quite over her and is apparently _"heartbroken"(quotes with fingers)…_" Ash said between coughs.

"Oh, right…him… He kind of reminds me of Brock somehow… Remember him? He was in the tenth grade then, and we were in the seventh grade."

"Oh, yeah. _Brock_… He was a little…quirky, I guess."

"Hey, Ash!" Misty tilted to her side to see the boy behind him as Ash turned around. There stood a boy known as Brendan. He was quite a popular guy in school, though not as popular as Drew.

Misty waved a little before turning to Ash. "You said he was _"heartbroken,"_ but he seems fine…"

"Uh, yeah. But, I don't know… Brendan's a little quirky too, with all those mood changes…" Ash replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, he does get a little weird sometimes…" Misty muttered as Brendan ran towards them.

"To the beach today, right?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah. Misty's coming too." Ash said, pointing at Misty with his right thumb.

_Something tells me he wasn't even "heartbroken…" If so, then he must be a sly guy to fool his friends…_ Misty silently thought to herself as she smiled to Brendan.

"Oh, you're coming too, Mist? Then welcome aboard!" Brendan said, throwing his arms into the air.

Misty sweat dropped. _He certainly is eccentric, with all those abrupt mood changes…_

"Uheheh, yeah… Um, I heard you were _"heartbroken"_ about May getting a boyfr-" Ash quickly cut Misty off, covering her mouth with his right hand. "Uh! Let's go, gang! Jim's already at the beach!"

Misty glared at Ash as he let go of her mouth. Ash walked off, leading them. Brendan glanced at Misty, grinning.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

May and Drew had met up at the forest again, in their usual "non-uniform" attires. May stared at Drew with an uncertain look on. He had just told her it was probably time to "date" in public. Of course, May had a few misgivings.

"Of course I'm sure."

"Yeah, and what if one of your fan girls steals my clothes again while I'm bathing?" May asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Then don't take a shower in public showers."

"What? Oh, now, how great is that!" May said sarcastically. "_Drew! Please go out on a date with me!_" May imitated one of Drew's fan girls. "Yeah, right! They don't know how much trouble it is to date you!"

Drew rolled his eyes upon hearing May's imitation. "Whatever. I don't know what your fan boys even saw in you."

"What was that?!"

"You heard me. You're not a pain in the neck; you're a pain to my ears."

May glared at Drew, while Drew remain calm and poised. _Conceited jerk!_

"Enough of this. We're going to "date" in public."

"_Objection!_" May yelled.

"**Overruled.**" Drew said firmly.

May glared at Drew. What would people think of her? Especially those fan girls of Drew's. From now on, she's probably going to get all her clothes stolen. May finally stopped glaring, turning away with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Fine! We'll go, but if my clothes get stolen, you're either going to get it back or pay me for my stolen clothes!"

Drew smirked. "Fine then. Let's go." He intertwined his hand in her's, slowly walking out of the forest.

* * *

As the two entered the city near the school, May overheard many people talking about her and Drew.

"Ah, young love. What a cute couple!"

"Hey! That girl's holding Drew's hand!"

"Aw, man. We don't have a shot at Drew now."

May rolled her eyes. The adults, they said nice things, but those words just urge her to shout the words "We're _not_ dating!" The fan girls, they really say nasty things, but about half of them just give up about taking a shot at Drew.

May kept looking around. She didn't want to be the most hated girl in her school, but with _Drew_, she might make it as the most hated girl in Hoenn.

Drew just grinned in amusement as he watched May turned around again and over again. "Hey, May. Don't worry, everything's fine."

May turned to him, scowling. "Easy for you to say! You're not on the verge of becoming Hoenn's most hated high school girl!"

"Of course; I'm a boy, aren't I?" Drew asked, flicking his hair like usual.

"Arrogant idiot. You know that's not what I mean!"

"Yeah, but I _am_ on the verge of becoming Hoenn's most hated guy."

"You're a celebrity! Only the guys will hate you. Your fan girls won't. How would you understand how's like being on the verge of becoming Hoenn's most hated teenager?" May countered, starting to turn around again and again.

Drew rolled his eyes again. "Just don't bother about the other people."

_Okay, calm down, Maybelle… Calm…Down…_ May started to breathe in and out slowly, in attempt of calming herself down,

Drew just grinned in amusement, watching her attempt to calm down herself.

May turned to Drew. "What are you smiling at?! This is _not_ something to laugh about, you know!"

"So, my _girlfriend_, shall we watch a movie?" Drew asked teasingly, ignoring May's previous words.

"Don't go too far, mister! I-" May angrily said, but Drew cut her off by shoving a blood-red rose into her face.

May had a flabbergasted look on, but it soon changed to an uncaring look. "I don't see how this is part of our "date." She said, snatching the rose from his hand.

"It's not. It's just a habit of mine." The green haired boy flicked his hair arrogantly.

"You have a habit of giving roses to everyone?"

"No, just some Pokemon whom I respect."

"P-Pokemon?"

"It's for your Beautifly!"

"Wha…" May scowled. "…Good to know that you respect my Beautifly, then!" May sarcastically said, annoyed at him.

"What? You don't want it? Okay, give me back the rose." Drew held his hand out.

"Who said?! I'll keep it, thanks a lot!" The brunette simply pushed his hand away from the rose. She took a sniff of the rose, smiling in content of the wonderful fragrance. She ran her fingers through the blood-red petals with a smile on.

"But, I was serious. Want to catch a movie?"

May stared at him. "What? Do we have to?"

"I…suppose?"

"Okay then…"

* * *

As soon as the two teenagers reached the cinema, Drew walked over to the counter to get tickets to a movie by the name of "Love is War." The brunette glanced around, noticing that some girls were swooning after seeing Drew walk in. May rolled her eyes. She really didn't know what, just _what_, the girls saw in Drew. He was conceited, annoying, and everything in between, in May's eyes, at least. She walked to the snack bar, intending to buy some popcorn and a drink.

"Hello. What would you like, miss?"

"Uh, I would like popcorn, please. And two cups of-" May quickly stopped herself. _Uh, couples usually share their drinks, and… Ew, ew, EWW!! Blame on my luck to have ever met Drew!! Oh well, better not give myself away…_

"Uh, sorry, I meant one extra large cup of coke." The brunette quickly said.

"Alright."

As soon as May got the popcorn and coke, she walked over to Drew, who was still queuing up for the tickets. "Hey, Drew,"

"What, May?"

"You sure this whole dating thing is gonna work?" May whispered softly, repeating that same question once more.

"May, would you stop asking? Nothing to worry about."

"Easy for you to say. You do realize that we have to drink from the same cup, right?" May scowled, shoving the cup of coke in front of Drew's face. Drew stared at the straw sticking out of the hole in disbelieve. "Do you have to be so realistic?" The green haired boy asked, almost yelling.

"What? We're "dating," aren't we?" May replied, handing him the coke. "Just thinking about sharing a drink with you just makes me go..._EWW_!"

Drew smirked for a moment. He was quite amused at May's reaction towards her thoughts. "You don't want it?" He asked, only to get a flat out "No!" as an answer. "Fine. Don't regret it, then."

"Trust me, I won't." The brunette returned his smirk with her own smirk.

Before they knew it, it was Drew's turn to buy the tickets.

"Hello, may I-" The Retail Service Officer(_I think the person who sells the tickets is called a Retail Officer, right?_), who was a girl, stopped herself as soon as she saw Drew. "Oh my god! It's Drew!" The girl kept jumping up and down, fanning herself with her right hand. Suddenly, with a loud thud, she fainted.

May and Drew sweat dropped at the awkward sight. _Is Drew _that_ popular?_ were the words in May's head. However, _Gee, another fan girl…_ were the words in Drew's head.

"Remind me to bring a paper bag next time, so that I can hide your head." May narrowed her eyes at the green haired boy, who just stared back.

* * *

**THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY HAS NO EXPERIENCE DESCRIBING MOVIES, WHATSOEVER. AS A RESULT, THAT PART IS LEFT OUT. I KNOW, YOU MUST ALL HATE ME. PLEASE, DON'T BE ANGRY AND READ ON?**

* * *

"Well, that was a…nice movie…" May complimented. Her voice was unusually shaky, which was quite atypical.

"Who knew it was a horror film? Can't believe that guy ghost won't leave his girlfriend even after he died." Drew muttered.

"Did you purposely picked that movie?' May glared into his emerald eyes.

"No, but you sure are better than cable." Drew started chuckling.

"Funny. My friends said the same." May sarcastically said.

"I mean, really. In one of those "scary" scenes, you jumped into my lap and yelled…"Mommy!" Drew imitated, still laughing.

"That's not true!"

"Oh, you're right. What you yelled out was…"Daddy!" Drew imitated once more, earning a death glare from May's sapphire eyes. "Okay, I get it. I'll stop." The green haired boy attempt to contain his laughter.

"Hmph! Conceited idiot." The brunette turned her face away.

* * *

Me: I know, I know. You were expecting PokeShipping, weren't you? I **_guarantee_** there will be in the next chapter! And a little surprise as well...  
Marina: Aw. Me not in this chapter?  
Jimmy: I'm not exactly in it, either...  
Brendan: One-sided HoennShipping?  
Me: Not exactly, but I guarantee full CS. PokeShipping will come in next chapter. By the way, I remembered including PengiunShipping in this story too in the summary, no? Yeah, that will probably come in chapter 7, 8 or 9... As for QuestShipping...well, probably next chapter or so... Okay, believe me this time, people! Although, may take about three days to complete next chapter... Stupid school...


	5. Chapter 5: A Play, The Transfer Students

**Hoenn High of Dreams**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - A Play, and the Transfer Students**

_SIGH!_ Chapter 5, finally! Well, anyway, enjoy! Disclaimer, pleeease!  
Misty: _Seasons Of April_ do NOT own Pokemon, or anything here except the story and plot...  
Me: Uh-huh, still don't own Pokemon... Read on, everyone!

* * *

_**MAY'S POV**_

Sigh… It's finally "good-bye weekend, hello homework…" It just sucks. Out of seven days, everyone can only go "no work, all play" for _TWO_ days… It was quite boring, as usual. My teacher, Professor Oak, was babbling about Pokemon nature and personality, all that I know of.

"As we all know, a Pokemon's personality affects its preference of food… So…"

I just stared at Professor Oak with a blank look as he continued. Man, it sure was boring. I glanced at my watch. It was eight A.M. _Five hours till lunch time… Five hours… Five hours…_ _Move, minute hand…MOVE!_ The minute hand wasn't moving at all, as if mocking me. Unconsciously, my hand started banging on my desk, my impatience obviously getting the better of me.

All my classmates stared at me. I stared back, smiling nervously. "Oops. Sorry."

"Is something wrong, May?" Professor Oak asked.

"Ohh, not at all! Um, excuse me, but I would like to go to the ladies', please." I nervously smiled.

Professor Oak nodded.

As I made my way out, all my classmates were laughing. Boy, embarrassing, just embarrassing! I slapped my forehead with my eyes closed, mentally scolding myself for doing something so stupid.

"Ow!" I suddenly fell on my back, obviously bumping into someone. "Hey, watch where you're-"

"Oh, uh, sorry-" The voice stopped as soon as I stopped.

_**NORMAL POV**_

"May?! / Drew?!" They both yelled. "What are you doing here?! Me?! This is school!" They yelled in unison.

Their Drama teacher, Mister Robert Waters, walked by and stared at the teenagers. "Yet, you two fail in Drama class." He remarked, walking pass them

The brunette and the green haired boy stared at their teacher as he walked off for a moment. They started to yell at each other, words that no one could figure out.

"Okay, time out!" May quickly shouted. "What are we even arguing about?"

"'Who bumped into who?'" Drew asked.

"I don't know who, but-"

"No, I meant we were arguing about who bumped into who!"

"Ohh…" May tucked her chestnut-brown hair behind her ear. "Well, I better get going."

"Yeah, me too. Professor Lund will get mad if I don't hurry."

May nodded, walking pass Drew as Drew walked pass her. May turned around, glancing at Drew before continuing her way to the ladies. As soon as May turned away, Drew turned his head around, watching her back as she walked away. He smirked, and went on his way.

* * *

_**MAY'S POV**_

Hm, I wonder what that was all about… Anyway, I better get back before Professor Oak gets mad too…

I walked pass School Hall, and Robert was in there with some students. I _did_ mention he was the Drama and Art teacher, right? I glanced at the students. Wait. Hey, there's Marina and Misty! And Ash and Jimmy, too! They sure don't look very interested in whatever Robert is talking about…

Misty was drinking water from a bottle, completely unconcerned about what Robert was even saying.

"So, I was thinking… We shall do a play, The Princess and The Pauper." Robert suggested.

"The what?" Marina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, the Barbie movie?"

Misty immediately spat out her water, almost choking on what she just heard. "W-what the heck?! –cough– Bar- –cough– Barbie?!" The redhead yelled.

I covered my mouth with my right hand, trying to contain my laughter. Misty never had a liking to plays _or_ Barbie movies, that, I know.

"Now, you shall all pick a card from this box." He said, holding a red box in his hands, completely ignoring what Misty just said.

"Me first!" Ash raised his hand up, stretching his arm in the box. He pulled his hand out, handing a gold colored card to Robert.

_What an immature boy… He's sixteen. Yet he acts like he's six…_ Misty thought as she watched Ash sat beside her.

Everyone picked out the cards, which were all red, green, blue, yellow or purple. Harley managed to get the role of Preminger. Figures. He was always quite…weird and sort of evil. "Why do I have to be the bad guy?!" Harley screeched.

"Uh, because you got the black card and you're undeniably mean?" Marina asked, pointing out the obvious.

"Urgh! I'm so out of here!" The purple haired "guy" stormed off, marching out of the door. He ignored my presence, walking straight pass me.

"Haha, I sure am glad I'm not in the ninth or tenth grade!" I giggled to myself.

"Misty, Jimmy. Your turn." I looked through the door, noticing that Robert is gesturing the two to get their cards.

Jimmy did the same as everyone did before. He took out a gold colored card as well, just like Ash.

"Hey, you got that gold card too!" Marina exclaimed. _Like ME!!_

I rolled my eyes as I stared at Marina's grin, knowing her exact thoughts.

Misty rolled her eyes, grabbing anything she could find in the box. She gave the card to Robert without even glancing at it, unaware that she got a gold colored card as well.

"Well, it seems Marina and Misty are playing the roles of Anneliese and Erika respectively."

"What?!" Marina exclaimed happily.

"…Who?" Misty asked, raising an eyebrow.

"In short, we're going to be the Princess and the Pauper." Marina said.

"What?!" Misty yelled. "We're not even blonde, and we're not brunettes!"

"You could always wear a wig." Robert resorted.

"_Fine_, but who's the princess and who's the pauper?"

"Marina's the princess, and you're the pauper."

"Okay, why am I poor?!"

"You're not suited for royalty, anyway." Ash bluntly said.

"What was that?!" Misty grabbed Ash by the collar, glaring into his brown eyes.

"See, see? You're on your tomboyish side now, aren't ya?"

"Okay, okay, stop fighting." Robert cut in. "Anyway, it seems like Ash and Jimmy are Julian and Dominic, respectively."

"What?!" Marina yelled. "That means I have to be with _Ash_?!"

I giggled at Marina's reaction. Oh well. Too bad for her. She likes _Jimmy_, not Ash. And yeah, everyone knows Misty has a little crush on _Ash_. Tooo baaad for them! Oh my god… Why am I standing here?! I _have_ to get back to class, _now_!

I rushed back to class, completely forgetting about the whole I'm-going-to-the-ladies' excuse.

"About time you've come back, young lady. It has been fifteen minutes."

"Sorry, Professor! I got a little held up." I quickly apologized, bowing. I quickly went to my seat, sighing as I sat down.

"Hey, May," I felt someone tapping on my shoulder. I turned around, realizing it was Brendan.

"…What?"

"Don't you notice something weird about Professor Oak today? He kept looking at his watch."

"Maybe it's because he wants class to end soon, so that he won't hear your annoying voice or see your irritating face or-"

"Okay, I get it." Brendan quickly cut me off. "Anyway, look! He's looking at his watch again!"

Annoyed, I turned to Professor Oak. Brendan was right. Professor Oak was glancing at his watch, seemingly waiting for something.

"Hello!" A girl's voice was heard. I turned my attention to the door, realizing that there were two identical twins. They had blonde hair and emerald eyes, and wore the same uniform as everyone else. One of the girls, however, had a pale pink ribbon on, while the other had a Columbia blue ribbon on. The one wearing the pale pink ribbon wore cream colored shoes with pink star patterns, while the other girl wore cream colored shoes as well, but with Royal blue moon patterns. I squinted, trying to read their name tags. I think it says… Anneliese and…Elizabeth(_AN: Anneliese is the one with the…pink ribbon, __Elizabeth__ is the one with a blue ribbon, in case you didn't catch on_). Anneliese, is that name _that_ common? Strange, that Barbie character was also named Anneliese. Eh, whatever… I stared at them for a while before realizing that Anneliese was dragging a white luggage and Elizabeth was dragging a navy one.

"Ah, Anneliese and Elizabeth! There you are!" Professor Oak quickly invited the two girls in by gesturing them to come in. So…The twins are the ones who Professor Oak was waiting for.

The twins came in, dragging their luggages along, looking at the class as everyone's warm smiles welcome them.

"Uhm, why are you both dragging your luggages along? Shouldn't they be in your dormitory room?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yeah, about that… We couldn't find the dean in his or her office, see?" Anneliese said.

"And so, we've got no dormitory room yet, see?" Elizabeth said.

"So we dragged them along, see?" They both said in unison as Professor Oak sweat dropped at their way of talking.

"Wow, their hair makes them look _gorgeous_!" Brendan gawked at the twins. What's so fascinating? I glanced at the two. Elizabeth had her shoulder-length hair in a ponytail, much shorter than Anneliese's hair, who had her blonde hair reach all the way down to her chest. Her hair, unlike Elizabeth, was tied in two ponytails. Yeah, quite simple. I still don't get what's so fascinating.

"Okay, I'll try to find the dean. For now, you need to bring your luggages with you, all right?" Professor Oak said, slight above a whisper.

"Kay." They nodded in unison.

"Everyone, this is Anneliese, and this is Elizabeth. They're transfer students from LaRousse High," Professor Oak introduced as the two girls bowed.

"Oh, you can call us Anne and Liz!" Anne smiled. She tucked her blonde hair behind her right ear. It was then that I noticed a white rose sitting behind her ear. I glanced at Liz (_Elizabeth_), noticing that her hand was twirling a Sky blue rose. So, flower lovers, huh? Wait, Professor Oak said LaRousse, didn't he? I've been there once, and it sure was a high-tech place! With moving walkways, and robots that talk, yeah, quite an advanced city, all right!

"By the way, not my fault that we're late. Anne was too busy fixing her hair." Liza said, defending herself.

"She was the one who overslept, Professor." Anne said, grinning as she countered calmly

"All right, all right." Professor Oak chuckled as he stopped them from arguing further. "Now, why don't you take your seat?"

"Okay, where should we seat?" Liz asked.

"Uh…" Professor hesitated, wondering why the twins even ask since they could seat wherever they want. "Well… How about the seats near Brendan?" Professor Oak pointed at the seat beside and behind Brendan.

"Whoa, two hot girls sitting near me! Did you hear that, May?!" Brendan asked excitedly.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, I heard you were "heartbroken" because I got a boyfriend. Why do you keep using me to fool Ash?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"_Sigh_! Ash is _so_ easy to fool!" Brendan chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. That childhood friend of mine keeps acting like a fool himself. Fools hang out with fools, I guess…

"Or you could seat anywhere you want…" Professor Oak quickly said, crushing Brendan's hopes.

"Wow, really?! In LaRousse High, we need to seat according to our places!" Anne exclaimed, grinning.

Oh, really…? It seems that Brendan is always sitting beside me of behind me. He keeps annoying me, and of course, fools others into believing that he likes me… One day, I'm so going to kill him for that.

"Oh… R-really?" Professor Oak asked with a smile, a sheepish kind of smile. He sweat dropped as Anne and Liz just settled to seat behind and beside Brendan. Anne sat beside Brendan, while Liz sat behind him.

_**NORMAL POV**_

"Hello, ladies…" Brendan turned to Liz, trying to flirt with the twins. "Is it hot in here or is it just you?"

"Well… I could choose A, which is that it's just plain hot. I could choose B, which is that it's me. But, I choose C, which is that it's just you." Liz quickly said, brushing him off.

Anne giggled at Brendan's failure, and so did May. Brendan turned to May, sighing at his failure.

"Haha, tough luck, Brendan!" May chuckled. She turned her attention to Professor Oak as he continued babbling about a Pokemon's diet.

May stared at her watch again. It was almost 8.30. Oh, _JOY_! Class is going to end soon, and after that, it would be Chemistry class. Chemistry wasn't boring at all, not in May's eyes. The teacher, Miss Lily Isis, was one of the teachers who _actually_ made learning fun. Everyone loved her class, except her outfit always seem a little weird. She was always wearing a witch's hat and a cape, like a magician. Well, actually, she was a magician, but she does tricks with the help of science. What's more, it was fun to go to the science lab. You could do crazy experiments, and May excels in it most. Chemistry was, in fact, her best subject.

_'BRIIING!'_

Everyone quickly jumped out of their seats as soon as they heard the bell, packing their books in their bags. May carried her bag and looked at Brendan with an expecting look. Yep, Brendan's also in her Chemistry class. The boy nodded in response. Before they even left, Anne and Liz walked towards Professor Oak. Being the curious boy he is, Brendan convinced May to stay a little while so that he could eavesdrop on them.

"Um, Professor? What about our luggages?" Anne asked.

"Hm, well… For now, why don't you just stay at another's dormitory room temporarily?" Professor Oak asked. He glanced at May, and gestured her to come forward. "Ah, May!"

_May?_ Anne thought and gave Liz a look. Liz nodded in response, knowing exactly what her twin was thinking.

May stood there and blinked. She glanced at Brendan before walking up to them. "Yes, Professor?"

"Your dormitory room is still vacant for two, correct?" May nodded.

"Y-you're not thinking of…" May stuttered.

"Anne, Liz. You could stay at May's room for the time being." Professor Oak said to the twins, interrupting May.

"Okay!" They both smiled, giggling a little.

"Uh…" May sweat dropped. _Greeeat… _"Fine with me!" May smiled.

The two girls high-fived, winking to each other.

* * *

"Um, well… This is it…" May lead the twins to her dormitory room. She sighed as she pushed the door open. Oh well. Now she's late for Science class, but Lily wouldn't punish her for that anyways.

"Woah, your room's this big?!" Liz exclaimed as she jumped onto the vacant bunk bed.

May sweat dropped with a sheepish smile on her face. "Uh, well, all the rooms are like that…"

Anne pulled Liz off the bed, ordering her to put her luggage away. Liz sigh, pulling her navy blue luggage to a corner. Anne pulled her white luggage to that same corner, beside Liz's.

"So, uh, what class for you now?"

"Chem'." They replied in unison as they turned to May. They grabbed their blue and red bags which hung from their luggages' handles, ready to rush to class.

"Hey, me too!" May smiled. "I guess we should be going now, huh? We're a little late, but Miss Isis won't be mad. She's one of the nicest teachers around!" May happily said as the three girls walked out.

"Hee-hee, really, huh?" Anne giggled. She was actually quite happy that there were actually _nice_ teachers in Hoenn High! Most of the teachers in LaRousse High were strict and were quite touchy, quite unlike Hoenn High's teachers. The twins sure were glad that they had a transfer.

* * *

"Sorry, Miss Isis!" May burst into the Science lab with Anne and Liz beside her.

"Oh, there you are, May! And it's all right. Huh? Who are these two girls?" Lily asked.

"Oh, this is Anne, and Liz. They're the transfer students." May elucidated.

"Oh, so you're the transfer students I've heard about! Well, take your seats, please."

"Thank you." Anne bowed, forcing Liz to bow as well by pushing her head down.

May bowed, running towards a yellow rectangle table that had test tubes and beakers in all sorts of shapes and sizes. She sat down on the round orange chair. Beside her were two vacant seats. May gestured the twins to seat beside her.

The twins nodded, taking their seats beside May. Anne sat to the right of May, while Liz sat to her left.

"Psst! Hey," May turned; it was Brendan, her ever-so-annoying childhood friend.

"What?" May asked, her eyes narrowed.

"I thought I might as well let you know: Miss Isis was talking about a Love Potion when you guys came in." Brendan whispered.

"A what?" The brunette cocked an eyebrow.

Anne slightly turned her head, careful to not get noticed. _Hm, a Love Potion, huh? Interesting…_ A familiar smirk graced on her lips. She looked at Liz, who grins in return.

"Now, who here has a Pokemon that knows Attract?" Lily asked.

The twins raised their arms, since they _do_ have Pokemon that knows Attract. Lily pointed at both of them, signaling them to bring their Pokemon out. The twins looked at each other and grin, tossing two Poke Balls.

"Go!" A purple and cream colored cat emerged from Anne's Poke Ball, while a cream colored cat with a red jewel on its head (_What? You don't expect me to choose a Purugly, do ya?_) emerged from Liz's.

"Meeow!" The two cat Pokemon meowed, both licking their paws.

"Aw, so cute!" May patted Anne's cat Pokemon on the head.

"Now what?" The twin girls asked in unison.

"First, what gender are both your Delcatty and Persian?" Lily asked.

"Persian's a boy." Liz said.

"Delcatty is Female." Anne replied.

"All right. Now, ask them to use Attract into this beaker." Lily said, handing the two girls a beaker that had a pink liquid in it.

"Okay!" They smiled. "Persian/Delcatty, Attract!" The twins said in unison.

A pink heart formed in front of both Persian's jewel and Delcatty's tail. The heart from Persian's jewel floated into the beaker. Delcatty flung its tail, and the heart was hurled into the breaker. The pink liquid turned a blood-red color, and foamed up.

"Success, girls!" Lily held the beaker up.

"_Yes_!" The twins high-fived, exchanging winks.

* * *

Two hours later, Chemistry ended, and soon, English Language and Physical Education ended as well.

_One P.M__, Lunchtime. Time to meet Drew…_ May thought as she stared at her watch.


	6. Chapter 6: A Song About Him

**Hoenn High of Dreams**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - A Play, and the Transfer Students**

_SIGH!_ Chapter 6, oh, yes! I finally worked up my courage to post this(it has a song written by me)... Tell me what you think about the song. I think it's sort of cheesy somehow... Criticize me, but don't flame me. XD Enjoy! Anywayssss... Let's welcome our guests!  
Anne: Hi, hi!  
Liz: Heya!  
Me: -grins-  
May: Oh, hey, Anne! Liz!  
Me: And by the way...  
May: **_Seasons Of April_, uh, I mean, _Music of Fiore_ owns the song in this here chapter.**  
Me: Okaaay, so that was part of it... But I meant the disclaimer!  
May: Oh.  
Drew: Ugh, _**Music of Fiore**_** do NOT own Pokemon, or any of the characters except Anne and Liz.** Now, READ!  
Me: Uh-huh, don't own Pokemon. If I did, Anne and Liz would be in anime, and would be plotting on getting May and Drew to kiss.  
May and Drew: -blushes-  
Anne and Liz: -giggles uncontrollably-  
May: Just read, everyone!

* * *

One P.M, Lunchtime. Time to meet Drew…_ May thought as she stared at her watch._

* * *

"Something wrong?" Anne, who was beside May, stared at the brunette quizzically, as did Liz.

"Oh, um, nothing!" May smiled. "Uh, look, I have to go now, so…"

"It's okay, don't worry about us." Liz smiled back.

"Sorry, uh," May started, looking around. She spotted Misty stomping her way out of the school, Marina following with her back slouched. May suddenly got an idea, wanting to get the two girls to be tour guides of Anne and Liz. "Hey! Mist! Rin!"

Marina jerked up upon hearing the short form of her name. She always hated being called Rin, for some unknown reason. She looked at May, slightly frowning. "May! I _told_ you _not_ to call me that!" She started wavering her arms in the air angrily.

May ignored what Marina said as Misty walked forward to the brunette. "**What**?" She said, her face darken from being picked as Erika in the play.

"This is Anneliese and Elizabeth. They're new here, so-"

"No." Misty immediately said firmly.

"Yes!" Marina said at the same time, cheerfully.

May sweat dropped. "You guys didn't even know what I was gonna say!"

"You were going to say that you want us to be their tour guides," Misty and Marina said in unison. "so you could have fun on your own." The redhead added.

May kept silent for a moment. "Okay, so you do know. But! What you don't know is-"

"Correction, you're going to meet Drew." Misty corrected herself, cutting May off.

"Okay, so you do know…" May said softly. "Well, then, I trust you with Anne and Liz, kay?" May quickly brighten up, putting her arm over Anne and Liz's shoulders, pushing them towards Misty and Marina as the twins kept silent. "BUH-BYE!!" She quickly ran off before they could disapprove, waving to them. She soon went out of sight, Anne and Liz looking at each other with confused looks. They shrugged, turning to Marina and Misty.

"Hi! I'm Anneliese, but you can call me Anne!" Anne smiled.

"Hi, my name's Anneliese too!" Marina grin, Anne gave her a look. "But that's my stage name on a school play. Real name's Marina!" The young girl winked, shaking hands with Anne.

"Name's Elizabeth, but y'all can call me Liz if you want!" She winked, smiling brightly.

"I'm Misty." The redhead faked a smile. "So, which school did you transfer from?"

"La Rousse High." The twins said in unison.

"Oh, that's pretty far from here, huh?" Marina commented.

"How do you know?" Misty gave a look.

"Because, unlike a certain _someone_, _I_ actually pay attention in class and don't use my books as pillows." Marina smirked, giggling.

Misty scowled, but didn't argue back.

* * *

May went to her forest hiding spot, looking around trying to find Drew. She and Drew agreed to meet up there every weekday, and "date" on weekends. She looked around for the green haired boy, but found no one.

_Looks like he hasn't shown up yet. Good, I'm not the late one for once…_ The brunette silently thought, grinning. She sat on the soft green grass, hugging her knees. She dug into her pocket, searching for something. She took out a piece of paper, her timetable.

"Hm, after Lunch time, it's music class, then Pokemon Strategy, Mathematics, and finally, Pokemon Coordinating…" The brunette brighten up at the thought of music class and Pokemon Coordinating class. She had always been a music prodigy, and she _is_ a Pokemon Coordinator, after all. _Music and Pokemon Coordinating… Heha, all right! But Pokemon Strategy and Mathematics… Man, I hate them._ May thought. She just simply thought simple battling is too boring, and as for mathematics, she didn't exactly like her teacher… He was stern, strict, and easy to anger. Plus, math...she always fail in it, bad. Okay, maybe not fail, but she was always close to failing in math.

She collapsed on the grass, though her legs remain in their position. She stared at the words on her timetable, sighing. "Mathematics, worst subject…"

"Ha, oh really?" An arrogant voice asked.

The brunette put down her paper, looking straight into a pair of emerald eyes towering over her. "Drew! You're finally here, huh?" She smirked, sitting up. She stuffed her timetable in her pocket again, resting her chin on her knees.

"Actually," The green haired boy started. "I've been here ever since you took that paper out." He smirked.

May's smile faded. She frowned slightly, staring at him as she walked behind her, sitting on the grass. He leaned against her back, and she did the same in return. "Oh, really, Mister know-it-all?"

"What, don't believe me?" He smirked, slightly turning to the brunette, looking at her with an eye.

"Yeah, you got it right." May turned away from him. "Anyway, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"What's class is next for you?"

Drew kept silent, quivering at the thought of his next class. "Uh, music…"

"Hey, me too!" May smiled. "Now I know why you were so familiar when I first met you! So we were in the same class, huh?"

"Not just music, in Pokemon Coordinating too." May turned to him with a questioning look on her face. "Some girls were swooning over me, _a lot_. So, my teacher transferred me to another class, _your_ class."

"Oh, so that's it!" May attempt to hide her giggles. "Well, know who's your new teach', my teach'?"

"Uh, I think it was…Wallace?"

"Correct-o!" The brunette winked, grinning.

"I doubt you ate yet, right?" Drew smirked, attempting to change the subject.

"Huh? I-I did!" May stammered, lying. Her stomach, though, didn't collaborate with her mouth or her words; it growled. May turned red, out of embarrassment.

"Hmph hmph." Drew chuckled. "Looks like your belly didn't cooperate."

"W-what's it to you?!" The brunette yelled, her cheeks reddening.

"Nothing." Drew smirked. "But, since everyone thinks we're a couple now…I need to treat my girlfriend right, don't I?"

May felt her face turning red, but strangely, not out of embarrassment this time. She immediately turned away to not get noticed by Drew. "Uh… Well… I think…so…?" She hesitated to answer, feeling her cheeks getting hot, though she didn't know why.

"Waah!" They heard a girl's yell from May's right, looking up in a tree in surprise. It was one of the twins, hanging upside-down on a tree branch with her legs clinging on said branch. It looked as if she almost fell. May looked at her, noticing the blue ribbon; it was Liz. She looked to Liz's left, noticing Anne sitting on the other tree branch with an "uh-oh" look.

Liz looked to her left and right nervously, searching her mind for the right words to say. "Uh…"

"What are you two doing here?" The brunette asked curiously as she stood up, confused. Weren't they with Misty and Marina?

Drew kept silent as he stared at the twins, standing up as well.

"Hiiiiyaaa!…?" Liz faked a smile, though it was a nervous smile. _Oh, we're so in trooouble…_

Her smarter twin, on the other hand, sighed softly. _I hate her… I regretted ever being borned in this world, that way I wouldn't have such a klutz as my twin…_(_AN: Something I always say about my bro to my elder sis XD_)

"Um, hi! We were, um, about to tell you that lunch time's almost over!" May gave an odd look to Anne, checking her watch. "Um, but it's only fifteen minutes pass one…" May said.

At this, Anne sweat dropped as Liz grinned in amusement. _Looks like she's not any smarter than me! Ha!_ Liz thought. Her smile immediately faded when she saw Drew staring, or rather, glaring, at her and Anne. "_Um, Anne?_" She whispered as she continued her nervous stare at Drew.

"_What?_"

"_We're…in trouble…_"

Anne looked to where Liz was staring at, and immediately smiled nervously at the sight of Drew. "_Oh, yeah… We're definitely are… Want to scram before he calls out to us?_"

"_Duh!_" Liz got herself to sit up on the tree branch properly by swinging her body. She and Anne jumped off the tree branch, and were already prepared to sprint off, when…

"Anne! Liz!" Drew called out, ignoring May's quizzical look. The twins stopped and gulped nervously as they looked at each other. They stared at each other for a moment before slowly turning around. "Y-y-y-" Anne started, stammering. Liz gave her a slap on the back, trying to make her spit out whatever she wants to say. "Yes?" Liz's slap worked.

_How did he know their names? … Wait, he probably read their names on their name tag. But, then again… If he did, he would call them Anneliese and Elizabeth instead… What's going on here?_ May thought, deciding to just wait and watch.

"What are you doing here in Hoenn High? You're suppose to be at La Rousse High!" Drew asked, slight anger in his voice.

"Uh, w-w-well…" Anne started. "You tell him!" The blonde pushed her twin in front of her, hiding behind Liz.

Liz kept silent as she looked at Drew. A long sigh escaped her lips. "Fine, fine, I'll tell ya. Just promise not to get mad, 'kay?"

Drew rolled his eyes. "Spit it out already."

"Uh, well… I sort of, um," She raised her hands, her index fingers poking each other. "sneaked through the air vents again and dragged Anne with me. Then our principal found out and called Dad… Then…" Liz hesitated, pausing.

"Then what?" The green haired boy cocked his eyebrow.

"Then _that_ woman told Dad to send us here, with you. So here we are." Anne said, hatred evident in her voice when she said "that woman."

"That woman…" Liz bit her lip, hatred and anger evident in her voice as well, though she tried to make it not so obvious.

"…Who?" May cocked her eyebrow.

"I'll get back to you later, May. You go on ahead." Drew replied, sighing. He put his arms around the twins, forcing them to go where he's going.

_What…in the world is going on here?_ May thought as she watched them leave.

* * *

May walked by the music room, drinking a cup of soft drink. She looked through the window, looking around the music room. It was a simple room with four white walls and a white ceiling. Quite boring colors in May's opinion. There were all sorts of instruments in the music room; Violins, Guitars, Drums, Horns, Trumpets, and so on. What caught the brunette's attention, however, were the Grand Piano, which stood in the middle, and the Electric Piano, which stood far off in a corner.

_Hm, I wonder what how Drew knew Anne and Liz…_ May thought as she drank the rest of her drink, being her usual dense self. She threw the cup in a trash can nearby, and entered the music room.

She sat on the chair by the Electric Piano, tucking her chestnut-brown hair behind her ear. The brunette gently pressed the Piano keys, stepping on the pedal at some points.

"_I really wonder…"_ May whispered quietly, her voice soft yet clear.

"_What's going on…  
Why can't he tell me?  
But why should I care  
Why should I care, oh_

_It's none of my business,  
Oh, but why do I care?  
Why should I care?  
Don't know"_

May stopped for a second before coming up with another set of lyrics. She had a hobby of making up her own songs, with her own lyrics and music(_AN: Yeah, yeah. It's actually MY hobby. But wouldn't it be cute if May actually sang about him? XD Just some crazy idea that popped in my crazy mind. xD I just thought of the lyrics as I wrote. THIS SONG IS COPYRIGHTED BY ME!! XD LOL_).

"_But I still really wonder  
What is he hiding?  
Why should he hide it?  
I have no idea, no, no"_

The music and May's singing started to get louder by each word. She was quite satisfied with the lyrics so far, as seen on the wide grin on her face.

"_Curiosity  
Is getting the better of me  
That, I know, woah!"_

The brunette stopped again, trying to come up with more lyrics. _Man, I'm getting better at this!_ She smiled brightly to herself.

"_Oh_

_But, I wonder  
Is he hiding something?  
Are they hiding somethiiing, yea-eah…"_

"_Don't know  
What secrets does he have?  
That conceited arrogant brat  
Conceited brat, yeah-eah_

_The way he acts so arrogant  
Always telling me how ignorant  
I am…_

_The way he flicks his hair  
The way he looks at me  
The way he smirks at me  
It just so annoys me_

_But yet, I still wonder  
Is he hiding something, yeah…_

_Curiosity  
Is getting the better of me_

_The way I look at him  
The way I scowl at him  
The way I think of him  
I still don't get it_

_Is he hiding something?  
Are they hiding something?  
That conceited arrogant brat  
Conceited arrogant brat_

_I still really wonder  
Why do I even care?_

_The way I look at him  
The way I scowl at him  
The way I think of him  
Why do I even care?_

_The way he flicks his hair  
The way he looks at me  
The way he smirks at me_

_Why do I even…"_

Just when she was going to reach the last word, May stopped singing. She sensed someone watching her and turned her attention to the door, noticing a certain boy leaning against the door frame with a goofy grin on.

"Oh, hey Brendan," May smiled softly.

He walked in, "Hey, you're really good at this, y'know?"

"Thanks, but maybe you shouldn't spy on people like that." May grinned as he walked towards her. She took a little notebook from her pocket and started writing the lyrics down.

"Say, who's that "conceited arrogant brat" in your song?" Brendan asked with a questioning look on.

"Curiosity  
Is getting the better of me  
That, I know, woah…" May read out each word as she wrote it down, oblivious to Brendan's question.

Brendan sweat dropped. "Hellooo?! Earth to musician May! Hey!" He waved his fists in the air, annoyed that she ignored him.

"Huh…?" May looked up at him. "Oh, what?"

"I asked-"

"It's drew…" May looked back down on her notebook.

"…Uh, I thought you weren't listening?" Brendan asked, confused.

"Huh? Oh, what was your question again? I was writing another set of lyrics. Hey, what do you think of this:

_It's drew an impression-"_

"I asked, who's that conceited brat in your song?!" Brendan yelled, waving his arms in the air as he cut her off, both angry and annoyed that what she previously said was actually part of the song.

"Oh, it's that Drew guy. Or, as I call him, Draw!" May began giggling as Brendan twitched his eye.

"Not funny."

"Man, and you call me a party pooper!" May rolled her eyes.

Brendan rolled his eyes, "Anyway, what was that song about?"

"Oh, uh, see… Drew seems to know Anne and Liz… They were talking about something about…uh, Anne and Liz's Dad, and a woman they seem to hate."

"Isn't it obvious?" Brendan rolled his eyes again at her ignorance.

"Huh?" May blinked her sapphire eyes twice.

Brendan, instead, twitched his eye. _She's so dense that I could call her dumb… But I suppose I can't call my childhood friend that. Though…that's a fact…_ "Drew and the twins…" Brendan paused, his eyes closed. Yet, his right eye was still twitching in annoyance. "Probably are siblings." He finished, opening his eyes.

"What?!" The brunette yelled, almost falling off of the seat. "What do you mean?!"

"No need to overreact. I only said "probably." Brendan turned his head away, his eyes closed. "If not that, then maybe really closed friends."

May ignored Brendan, brooding over something. _Come to think of it, I received a rose from Drew before… And Anne had a white rose earlier while Liz had a blue one… And they all have green eyes… And at gym class(Or PE, whatever you want to call it), Liz was smirking a lot when Anne failed in everything Mister Brawly told us do, that familiar smirk that I always see on Drew's face… Anne's smirk to Liz during Chemistry class looked no different… So, I guess it's possible… Smirking habit, roses… Runs in the family, I guess… Maybe they really are-_

"You know I'm still standing here, right?!" Brendan yelled, snapping the brunette out of her thoughts.

"H-huh? Oh, yeah, uh, anyway, what are you here for? Wanna fool Ash again that you're in "love with me?" She quoted with her fingers.

"Ohh! How did you know?" Brendan asked in exaggeration. He was obviously trying to annoy her. "Anyway, nope. Came here to tell ya lunch tme's gonna end soon." He pointed at the clock on the wall.

"Oh, darn…" May quickly stuff her notebook in her pocket, jumping out of the seat. "Thanks, Bren! See you later!" She ran out, the question of how Brendan knew she was there not even crossing her little ignorant mind.

Brendan grin, an amused look on his face. _Maybe she already likes Drew without even knowing._ Brendan chuckled.

* * *

A certain blond girl skipped her way through the hallways, eventually reaching her temporary dorm room. Her twin, Liz, walked behind her with a pondering look on.

"Hey, do you think May figured out that we're Drew's sisters?" Anne suddenly asked, snapping Liz out of her thoughts.

"Probably. But Drew says she's quite dense, so..."

"Hey, there's May over there!" Liz looked up, spotting May some distance away. The brunette didn't seem to notice them just yet, though.

"_The way he flicks his hair  
The way he looks at me  
The way he smirks at me  
It really does annoy me_

_The way I look at him  
The way I scowl at him  
The way I think of him  
I sill don't get it…_" May softly sang as she skipped down another hallway, walking towards her dorm room.

"Aw, ain't that cute! She really does like Drew, to actually compose a song about him!" Anne clasped her hands with a grin.

"Hey, May!" Liz completely ignored her sister, yelling out to May before she actually finished singing.

May looked at them. "Oh, hi."

* * *

Liz grabbed a Guitar case that was leaning against a wall, while her twin grabbed a Violin case leaning on another wall. Obviously, they had instruments in them, judging by the mass.

May didn't know what to say, so she kept quiet. The three were as if playing the "Silence" game. Anne turned to May and looked at her, unbeknownest to the brunette. She opened her mouth, wanting to break the awkward silence, "Um, so, May..."

May turned to her with a confused look, as did their other blondie roommate.

"I guess you figure it out? About Drew and...us two?" May paused upon hearing what Anne said, then gave a slight nod. "Well, y-yeah. Siblings, right?"

"Uh-huh!" Liz threw her arms in the air before Anne could breathe a word. "You know, you two make a really great pair!" She grinned. She was the type who likes to speak up after someone else clears the problem away. One sentence to describe her? Utterly unpredictable, but quite typical of her if you knew her like the back of your hand. She always liked sitting on the fence and wait for things to happen rather than to take action.

A crimson color ran across May's cheeks, reddening at the blond's comment. "Oh, um, since you're Drew's sisters, you should know that, uh..." May stopped, not knowing how to put it of if she should say it.

"You and Drew are not dating?" A sly grin made its way to Liz's face. "You know, love can be nurtured just simply by play-dating!" She clasped her hands together.

May resisted the urge to yell and scream the moment she heard that sentence. "Eh? W-w-what...?"

"You know, our dad's friend had a same love life history as you!" Liz squealed. "She met this guy, they were on bad terms, and everybody thinks they're soul mates, couple, dating, E.T.C."

"Yeah, then they went all "let's play-date and break-up in front of a huge audience!" Anne decided to play a part in Liz's little let's-play-cupid game.

At that moment, May really hated herself for letting them see her turn redder than a ripen tomato. "Uh, what? That's crazy. I don't see how anyone in the right mind would actually want to date "The Great" _Drew_!" She tried to keep her cool, giving a sarcastic remark.

"Hm, probably. But apparently, people aren't in the right mind if they're _in love_!!" Liz grin, leaning closer to the brunette.

May lean back, away from the pair of crazy matchmaker twins as they leaning closer to her. "N-nah! Why would I like _him_?!" She quickly laughed it off. Though in her head, she was really wondering if she liked Drew, but immediately deny in her head. Yet, she wondered why her cheeks were heating up. They were burning, in fact.

"Tee hee, oh really, hm? Well, let's list the reasons why you could fall for him..." Liz started.

"He's cute," Anne started.

"Nuh-uh..." May mumbled.

"and smart," Anne ignored May and continued.

"Funny and strong," It was Liz's turn to list good things about her brother.

"Not funny, no. Strong, I don't know about that..." May mumbled softly again.

"Intelligent and adorable," Anne said softly, leaning closer to May mischievously.

"Nope, nope, nope. Definitely not." May muttered to herself, deliberately saying the words slightly loud, for the twins to hear her. Despite what she said, her cheeks turned a crimson red at the word "adorable."

"Kind, considerate," Liz said, though she was half-lying.

Upon hearing those words, the brunette burst out laughing as the twins stared at her with a has-she-lost-it look. They looked at each other, then turn to the chuckling May.

"Ha! Kind? Considerate? Yeah, right! Let's just say, he's just plain stuck-up and conceited!" May laughed.

The twins sweat dropped. Okay, so they were lying about the "considerate" part, but in their eyes, everything else were true. This doesn't apply to May's eyes, however.

"Oh, mm, really? That means he likes you too! 'Cuz he acts the opposite to the real him when he's around someone he has feelings towards...!" Liz grin. She was better at talking than Anne, that's for sure.

"Aw, really?" May asked with a fake look of sympathy. "Hm, so he has feelings of hate towards me as well, huh? Figures, since I hate him too." May said in a fake tone. She was lying though. She disliked Drew, but didn't exactly hate him. Now she know why all her friends said she was such a kind-hearted girl, and that she could easily forgive anyone.

Liz stopped. She couldn't come up with anything to counter with.

"Think you've met your match, Liz?" A familiar male voice asked from the opened door. There stood the green haired coordinator, leaning against the door frame. "You do know that you're all late for class, right?"

* * *

Me: Yay-ya! My own song! It's cheesy, I know. Go ahead, kill me(passing remark, not literally, kay?).  
May: Brendan knows?  
Me: Uh-huh!  
Drew: Anne and Liz? My sisters?  
Me: Um, pretty much!  
Brendan: I know that they're not a couple?  
Me: Uh-huh! Hey, wait, who let you in the house?!  
May: Oops, sorry. I invited him over!  
Drew: -glares at Brendan from the corner of his eye-  
Me: Ooooh, someone's getting jeeeaaalous!  
Drew: -blushes- What gave you that crazy idea?!  
Me: Um, me? -grins-  
Drew: -groans-  
Anne: Hey, the song's pretty good!  
Me: Why, thank you! I actually got a crush on a boy who acts like Drew. You know, arrogant, stuck-up...  
May: Irksome, conceited...  
Me: Annoying, idiotic in my eyes...  
May: The whole I'm-the-coolest attitude...  
Me: Acts like he owns the world...  
May: Irri-  
Drew: Okay, we get it! May hates me, and Steph hates that boy! We-Get-It!  
Me: -hit Drew with a mallet for revealing my name- -innocent sweet face- Aw, excuse me, but... I THOUGHT I SAID NOT TO REVEAL MY NAME?!  
Drew: Ow...  
May: I didn't say I hate you! You're just annoying, stuck-up, conceited, irksome, irritating-  
Anne: WE GET IT!  
Liz: JUST REVIEW!  
Me: -ignores Anne and Liz- And you love him for that, riiiight?? -smirks at May-  
May and Drew: -blushes-  
Anne: May and Drew!  
Liz: Sitting in a tree!  
Me: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!  
May and Drew: STOP!  
Me: Aw, isn't that cuuute?!  
Anne: Totally agree!  
Liz: They even yell and blush TOGETHER!  
Me: YAY!  
May: -runs off-  
Me: Aw! They're gonna play hide-and-seek!  
Liz: -hits me in the head with the mallet- Excuse me, but you're getting too crazy! Have you dropped some IQ points?!  
Anne: Seems so. Just like you when you kept insisting that I like...uh, you-know-who...  
Me: Who?  
Anne: Uh... Hey, where's Drew?  
Me: Ooh, so cute! They really _are_ playin' hide-and-seek!  
Liz: Idiot.  
Me: Shut it.  
Anne: A-anyways, REVIEW!


End file.
